


You’re half the world away

by dainsley



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for finale, dainsley, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainsley/pseuds/dainsley
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PRODIGAL SON FINALEAfter the events of the finale, Ainsley goes to prison. Dani goes to visit her, and it gets emotional.
Relationships: Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You’re half the world away

Dani’s breath got caught in her throat when she saw her sitting there. She looked dreadful. She wanted to pull her into her arms and press soothing kisses to her forehead. She wanted to press soft kisses to her lips and tell her everything was going to be okay. Inwardly, she cursed at herself for waiting nearly three weeks to see her. She should’ve come as soon as she found out where she was.

“Ains.. baby, are you okay?” She whispered as she sat down in front of her. What was she thinking? Of course she wasn’t okay. Nothing about her current situation was okay. 

Ainsley gave her a sad smile and shook her head. She kept her head down a bit, almost like she was scared to make eye contact. “I’ve certainly been better. I’m glad you came, though. I honestly thought you hated me, considering what I did.” 

Dani couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Ainsley had thought she hated her. She wanted to reach over and stroke her hair, let her know how much she loved her, but she couldn’t. At least not without being yelled at by the guard.  
“Oh, baby, no. I don’t hate you. I couldn’t ever hate you. I guess I just want to know… why? Why did you do it?” 

“It had to be done. I guess I just wanted to protect Malcolm. H-he didn’t want to do it, and neither did I, honestly… but one of us had to, and I guess I knew that if he did it.. it would’ve broken him. The funny part is, I don’t remember actually doing it, or deciding to do it. I thought about it… and the next thing I knew… I was.. I was holding a bloody knife”   
Ainsley had begun to cry and quickly wiped the tears from her face. She straightened up in her chair, finally bringing herself to make eye contact with Dani.  
“I’m so sorry, Dani. I- I’m a monster. I’m just like him. I don’t want to be like my father.” 

Dani felt tears appear in her eyes as she listened to Ainsley explain what happened. She felt angry. She felt angry at Ainsley for comparing herself to the monster that is Martin Whitly, she felt angry at the guard because she couldn’t take Ainsley into her arms and kiss her softly, and she felt angry at herself for waiting almost three weeks to visit the woman she loved.  
“Ainsley, look at me when I say this. You are nothing like him, and you will never be anything like him. I’m so sorry this happened to you, my love. I’m so sorry it took me so long to come here. I- I think I was just.. afraid to see you like this, which is really selfish of me. I should’ve come so much sooner.” 

Ainsley sighed as she looked into Dani’s eyes, a certain sadness overcoming her entire face. Her hand crept forward, getting as close to Dani’s as she could without being told off by the guard.  
“Dani, it’s okay. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. If the roles were reversed… I’d be afraid to see you like this too.” 

Dani wanted nothing more than to grab Ainsley and take her away from this place. She tapped her finger on the table, willing herself not to cry. She didn’t want to let anybody see her be vulnerable. It was getting harder and harder to go on without Ainsley.   
“I miss you” she said finally as she looked down at the table, staring at their hands that were only inches apart. 

Ainsley moved her hand up slightly so the tips of their fingers were touching, and then quickly moved it back before the guard noticed. It wasn’t much, but it was something.  
“I miss you too, Dani. I… It’s so hard. I can’t sleep without your arms around me. I don’t feel safe without you. I try not to be sad, but it’s so hard. I don’t think I can do it for much longer.” 

Dani had given up on trying to be strong. She let a few tears fall down her face. She felt somehow responsible for Ainsley being here, and she knew she needed to do something to get her back in her arms, where she belonged.   
“Oh, sweetheart, I can’t sleep either. I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? I don’t care how long it takes, I’m going to get you back.” 

Ainsley began to absentmindedly twirl her hair between her fingers, like she always did when she was nervous or scared.   
“Malcolm wanted to take the fall for me. He wanted to protect me from being in here, but I couldn’t let him do that. I miss you so much, but I don’t think I could live with myself if i had let him do that.” 

Dani felt herself breaking down even more. With every word that Ainsley spoke, she felt herself get weaker and weaker. She just wanted to get her out of here.  
“It’s okay baby, it’s all okay. I would never hold that against you. I miss you so much, but we’ll get through this, okay?” 

Ainsley nodded, wiping more tears from her face. in a voice so quiet Dani almost didn’t hear it, she whispered   
“Okay.” 

“Okay y’all, wrap it up, your time is almost over”   
Dani whipped her head around as she heard the guard’s announcement. No. This wasn’t nearly enough time. She needed more time. She wanted to freeze this moment and just look into Ainsley’s eyes forever. 

Ainsley frowned, letting that dark expression overtake her face once again. She stood up from the chair and adjusted her shirt.  
“Well.. I guess we’re out of time. Are you going to come back soon?” 

Dani sighed, standing up as well. She was so close to her, yet so far. She imagined pulling her into her arms and kissing her with as much love as she possibly could. She wanted to hold her close so that nothing bad could ever happen to her again.  
“I’m coming back as soon as I can, Ains. I’m spending as much time here as I legally can.” 

Ainsley let a small smile appear on her face.   
“Well, I’ll be anticipating your visits, which are now officially the only good part of being in here.”   
She glanced over at the guard, who was waiting for them to finish.  
“I guess this is goodbye. I love you, Dani Powell” 

Dani smiled back at her and let another tear roll down her cheek.  
“I love you more, Ainsley Whitly”

Then, when Ainsley and the guard disappeared through the door, the last piece that was holding her together snapped, and she fell to her knees and let out a loud cry. None of this was okay. She wanted to scream at everyone and everything. She just wanted her baby back.


End file.
